


公爵夫人

by SherryCC8



Category: yes - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 17:10:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20998394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryCC8/pseuds/SherryCC8
Summary: ao3我来了





	公爵夫人

03.

当身后那扇窗户又毫不遮掩动静地被人推开时，张云雷知道自己又被偷窥了。

那天并没有发生什么实质性内容，那高贵的公爵大人只是撅着屁股，底裤都只脱了一半，在张云雷的注视下完成了一次高/潮，偶尔借张云雷的东西磨一磨。

他忍得满头都是汗，但是也知道这种情况下他妄动就等于找死。

后来他被管家带走，去仓库领了几套衣服，住进了常年无人居住的潮湿地下室，每天去公爵家的花园里做一个兢兢业业的园丁。

他被公爵叫进去了很多次。有的时候偌大的房间里只有他一个人，有的时候那里已经有了三四个男人。然而张云雷逐渐发现，在只有自己在场的时候，杨九郎才会脱内/裤。

这种认知让他身为男人的自尊心得到了极大的取悦和满足，每天在花园里被偷窥着工作的时候也就更卖力，势必要让二楼偷窥的公爵见识到他完整的实力。

今天也是如此。张云雷用尽全力挥舞手中的铁锹，一下一下重重地挖进土壤里，把娇弱的树苗埋好，土被一点点踩实。

他这才直起腰，白色手套早被污染地肮脏破旧，他却不在意，直接抹了把额头上的汗，亮晶晶的汗珠在太阳下闪着光，他的皮肤像镀了金一般漂亮。

张云雷出了太多汗了，以至于他背对着那扇窗户勾唇一笑，从领口脱掉了黑色的工装背心。

小麦色的皮肤散发着常年被太阳沐浴的健康光泽，粗壮的手臂青筋虬结，肌肉满涨；他耸肩活动了一下关节，胸口两块大肌肉就像有生命似的一鼓一鼓地呼吸。

张云雷装作不经意地转过身去拿第二棵树苗，飞快地抬眸往上看了一眼——灰色薄纱遮掩下立在窗口的杨九郎，白皙的皮肤已经开始变得粉红。

心下得意，面上却不露山水。张云雷继续挥起铁锹，扬起的尘土落在他的头发上，脸庞上，一张俊脸都变得灰扑扑；和汗水混在一起，在脸上滑出一道明显的痕迹。

他这幅模样明显又取悦了杨九郎。很快张云雷就听到窗户那传来杨九郎淡淡的呼唤。

“别种了，到我房里来。”

张云雷放下工具，抹了把脸上的汗水。

今天是大采购的日子，张云雷观察过了。每到这个时候，古宅里为数不多的仆人都会跟着管家出去，连那几个床伴都会被抓去当苦力。

张云雷本来也是要去的。只是第一次他准备出门的时候，正巧碰到杨九郎出来散步，常年不见阳光的皮肤白嫩得像新生儿。他淡淡地扫了他们一行人一眼，开口：“去那么多人干嘛。”

管家心领神会，立刻让张云雷回去了。

从此以后这一天就变成了张云雷与杨九郎独处的一天。不过一般杨九郎也不会干什么，充其量玩的比较大而已。

就像现在。张云雷手放在门把手上，深吸一口气，告诫自己无论看到了什么都不要失态，推开门。

今天的杨九郎格外中规中矩。穿着一身白色的睡袍，从优美的脖颈一直遮到了脚踝。床单也是白的，他躺在那里，像一只白天鹅。

他就躺在那里，懒洋洋地靠在床头，伸长脖子去够床头柜上的红酒杯。他实在懒得动弹，只能慢悠悠地扭头望向张云雷，扬扬下颌：“你够不够机灵？不会给我拿过来吗？”

张云雷眨了眨眼，非常乖巧地上前两步，恭敬地双手端起红酒杯，送到杨九郎面前。

杨九郎没接，看着张云雷谨慎的眉眼笑容玩味。他开口，换了种声线，音色又软又娇：“你喂我。”

张云雷知道，这是平日清冷的公爵大人兴致又来了。

他不敢多言，乖乖地把酒杯递到杨九郎嘴边，透明的杯壁贴上柔软的嘴唇，在上面压出一道深陷下去的痕迹。杨九郎抿了一口，突然一把抓住张云雷的衣领，把他拖到自己身前，两人之间的距离岌岌可危。

张云雷一时不备，手一松杯子掉到了杨九郎的衣服上。深红的红酒洒在白色的睡袍上，像一朵玫瑰开在雪里。然而张云雷管不了了，因为杨九郎的嘴唇已经贴上了他的。

嘴唇相碰，刚刚喝下去的红酒顺着舌/头被推到张云雷的嘴中。来不及吞咽的酒水顺着脖子滴下来，一直流到衣服深处。杨九郎就这么把一口酒水渡到张云雷嘴里，末了不舍地松开他，用舌尖点了点他的下唇。

杨九郎直起身子，从枕头下面摸出来什么东西，送到张云雷嘴边：“张嘴。”

张云雷犹豫了一会儿，还是乖乖吞下去那枚他也不知道是什么东西的玩意儿。

很快，他的身体就告诉了他这是干什么的。

张云雷整个人突然觉得很热，明明已经是暮夏，卧室里也常年恒温，他却热的快喘不过气来，憋的整张脸通红，胸膛剧烈起伏着，像个破败的风箱；下身更是精神抖擞地一抖，颤颤巍巍地立了起来。

杨九郎手支着脑袋，斜倚在床头，饶有兴趣地看他的变化。直到后者已经忍不住撕/扯自己汗出了汗斑的背心，下身也硬地无法忽视，他才下达了今天的第一个指令：“自己伸手进去摸一摸。”

张云雷绝望地看着公爵大人兴奋的神色，终于明白，他是把自己当成了他的玩具，现在，这个听话的玩具要来取悦他的主人了。

04.

“呼……呜嗯……”张云雷两/腿大/张，外裤被脱下来了，底裤也不见踪影。他那热气腾腾的东西就那么直白地跟杨九郎面对面；张云雷听话地握住自己的那根，急切地上下撸//动着，从根部一直到顶端，最后粗糙的指腹摩擦上开合的小孔。

他的手法很熟练，一看就知道跟自己的五姑娘过得很幸福。杨九郎嘤咛了一声，换了个姿势，也像张云雷那样手伸进睡袍，跪在床上给自己疏解。

他哼哼唧唧着从床头柜拿出张云雷第一次来的时候见到的戴在脖子上的项链，将它缠到张云雷的脖子上，另一头一直往下，直到链子勾着的金色圆环箍上了自己苏醒的地方。

做好这一切，杨九郎直接岔/开双腿跪在床上，摆好姿势，这才下达第二个指令：“好了，你现在……啊！张云雷！你放肆！”

张云雷顾不得那么多了。下身硬的要爆炸，一股股热流来回冲刷他的大脑，眼睛充血，眼前的东西都开始模糊不清。理智的弦像是在烈火上烧，随时都有断裂的可能。他努力摇头保持清醒，却在杨九郎把项链戴到自己脖子上的时候溃不成军。

抓住杨九郎的手腕把他压在身下的时候，张云雷想，去他妈的公爵不公爵，我今天就是死了，我也是睡到了公爵的风/流鬼。

“张云雷！你想干什么！”刚刚成年的公爵眼尾泛红被压在健壮男人身/下，长长的睡袍成了最后的遮蔽物，命/根子还连在人家的脖子上，威胁都失了气势。偏偏一副高傲的表情丝毫没变，仿佛他现在没有被臭烘烘的野男人压在身/下随时会被侵/犯，而还是那个高高在上的公爵大人。

张云雷急切地顺着白/嫩的大腿摸上去，极好的手感让他差点忘了自己的处境。他使劲闭了闭眼，再开口时早已哑了一副嗓子：“现在只有我们俩，反正我干你不干你都躲不过你弄死我，我不如先爽一爽。”

杨九郎拼命挣扎想摆脱他的手，可是刚成年还终日不出门的小公爵如何比得过常年在太阳下劳动的成熟男人，他那点儿力道根本不值一提。“你放开我，我保证不追究你的责任。”

张云雷一把把睡袍推到腰部，眉眼狠厉：“晚了，你先招惹我的。”

“啊！”杨九郎惊叫一声。

张云雷愣住了。

眼前的景象美丽中又带着些诡异，却又牢牢地吸引了张云雷的目光。那里有着明显的男性的象征，往下却又长着女人才会有的东西，两处本不会同框的性//特征在杨九郎身上奇妙地组合在一起，却没有一丝违和感，反而美得妖治。

张云雷看呆了，他呆呆地伸手，想要摸一摸神秘的那处，突然头被猛的踹了一下，直把他踹到了床边。张云雷吃痛，下意识地骂了一声娘，抬头看向红着脸裹上被子的公爵。

杨九郎狠狠地瞪着他，平日里处变不惊的声音都沾染上了哭腔。他说：“张云雷，我看你真的是活够了！”

玩大了的小公爵遇到了无赖男人，直接把自己隐藏的最深的秘密完完全全暴露出来，被人拿捏住七寸肆意威胁。就像现在，张云雷没有一丝以前恭敬的神色，他脸上的表情变化莫测。

良久，张云雷倨傲地抬头，露出一个邪气的笑容：“我亲爱的陛下，我劝你还是识点时务。”

这个社会，双/性人，可是名副其实的怪物。

张云雷笑的放肆。

05.

杨九郎埋进枕头里，抓着枕巾的手剧烈的颤抖，甚至可以看到白嫩的手上凸起的青筋。

他下面被张云雷弄，无人造访过的缝隙被两根手指毫不留情地进出，前面的东西被自己带上的金色圆环紧紧地环箍着，顶端只能可怜兮兮地流出来几滴清液，被箍得发红。

“张云雷……你一定不得好死……啊！”被强行撕去伪装的小公爵其实不过是个十八岁的孩子，单纯又好骗，张云雷稍微吓唬吓唬他什么都信了，可怜兮兮地分开腿让张云雷进来。

张云雷此时也不好受，被喂了乱七八糟的东西之后，他整个人都处于一种极端亢奋的状态，下手也没轻没重，杨九郎身上被捏出一片青紫。

听杨九郎骂他，他一股火就上了头，扯下脖子上碍事的项链，抽出浸满水的手指换上怒涨的阴茎，通红的蘑菇头抵住微微开合的肉缝，在入口处反复摩擦。

刚被手指搞过的杨九郎几乎立刻受不住了。他本来就爱玩，平时也没少自己给自己搞。他又是从小整个宅子里的人怜惜着长大的，断不会让自己受委屈，此刻下面被不轻不重地摩擦着，偶尔会因为泛滥的水滑入，浅浅抽插一下又很快拿出去，这真是要命了。

初发育完成的男孩下唇咬了又咬，终于败给了旺盛的欲望。他乖乖地抬起双腿环住张云雷的腰，撅起嘴让张云雷亲。

“我不骂你了，你快进来。”

你看看，你看看，在床上发号施令都这么趾高气扬。

06

杨九郎两条腿大敞，被张云雷高举过头顶，白色睡袍被压在身下皱巴巴的，肯定不能再穿了。

张云雷埋在他身体里，恨不得把囊袋都插进去，极速在他身体里抽动，把杨九郎撞击地呻吟都不成调子。

感受到体内那根东西动的越来越快，杨九郎终于体会到了一丝危机感。他一巴掌拍上沉浸在情欲里双眸通红的张云雷的脸，强装镇定：“给我抽出去，要射出去射。”

张云雷充耳不闻，对准那一点狠狠碾过。

“啊！！”杨九郎不防，猛的被一记深顶。他慌乱地抓住张云雷的胳膊，声线里都是明显的恐惧：“张云雷，你出去！我不要射在里面！张云雷！”

杨九郎拼命捶打张云雷的胸膛想把他推离自己，长时间未修剪的指甲在他身上留下一道道血迹。他努力深呼吸，夹紧屁股想把张云雷挤出去，然而他绝望地发现，这样除了让张云雷那玩意儿变得更大以外毫无作用。

张云雷身下动作不停，压下身子凑近杨九郎耳边低语：“我说过了，是你先招惹我的。我就是要死了，也要把我的种留在你肚子里。”

杨九郎终于害怕了。

最后他绝望的挣扎都被张云雷轻松制服，颤抖着被满满射了一肚子。张云雷抽出来的时候，白色的精液一股股从小洞里流出来，顺着屁股流到床单上。张云雷咂咂嘴，嘟哝了一句浪费，找了个枕头垫在杨九郎身下。

他凑近还在剧烈地喘气的公爵大人，声音轻浮地调笑：“陛下，我干的你爽不爽？”他抓着杨九郎的手摸他被灌得满满的肚子，那里甚至有一个小小的弧度，“你说，你这里会不会已经有小宝宝了？”

“啪！”杨九郎狠狠抽了张云雷一巴掌。

“滚！”男孩双眸赤红。

张云雷被打到一边，凌乱的头发遮住被打的肿起的脸。

良久，他满不在乎地笑了一声，抓起地上破烂的衣服，也没往身上套，就这么大大咧咧地溜着鸟走出他的卧室。

眼见着他走出房间，杨九郎慢慢地从床上爬下来。脚刚一落地，他腿软的差点站不住。后面含着的精液因此流了点出来，黏黏糊糊得粘在腿上。

他一个人扶着床边走向浴室，一边走一边泪流了满脸。

张云雷本来以为自己肯定要死了，可是从那天以后，他的生活照常继续。每天去花园里修剪枝叶，吃饭睡觉，日子平静而规律。

只不过，杨九郎再也没有从窗户那里探头看过他。

张云雷终于过上了作为一个园丁应有的规律的生活。

成熟的男人那一次释放根本吃不饱，从给小公爵开过苞那天后，他躲在地下室里自己弄了好几次，用过的纸巾碰的满地都是，最后认命地扫起来偷偷扔掉。

他那天确实是发了狠的。

刚刚成年的小公爵胆大又怯弱，饥渴又自制。他敢养男宠，敢在他们面前脱裤子，却又不敢暴露自己的秘密，只能看着一个个令人眼馋的肉体偷偷给自己疏解。

不好受，肯定是不好受。

张云雷也不知道那天为何突然暴躁，能让他不顾身份悬殊强行射在他里面。只是一想到杨九郎曾经可能吻过别人，摸过别人，舔过别人，他就心里止不住地发怒。

是那个小白脸吗？几把又白又细，充其量占了个长，有什么好馋的。

那是那个体毛怪？那玩意儿是沉甸甸的，就是毛太多，舔起来肯定扎嘴。

他把杨九郎身边的男人想了个遍，阴茎进进出出，把身下人撞得臀尖泛红，最后得出一个结论：比老子大的没老子能干，比老子能干的没老子干的爽。

于是他俩天生一对。

张云雷不愿意承认，他有点想杨九郎了。

这种思念无疑有关床上风月，却又不仅仅止步于此。他想杨九郎含泪的眼睛，怯弱的神情，还有，当然了，流水的后面。

只要一想到，他就忍不住浑身发热。

入秋了，张云雷去取集体发放的棉被。单身男人不讲究，被子没晒直接往身上盖。好在也是新新的被子，盖着冷不到哪里去，张云雷晚上盖上，舒服地直叹气。

他又梦到了杨九郎，梦里的杨九郎没有现实中那么别扭，让张开腿就大张开，让叫出来就放声叫，乖巧的不像样。

他掰着他的屁股往里顶，杨九郎里面又热又湿，爽的不行。张云雷低喘着，问他谁干的他最舒服。

杨九郎哭哭啼啼，眼泪糊了满脸，小声回答他干的最舒服。

于是张云雷更开心，恨不得死在杨九郎的大床上。

梦里抽插的速度越来越快，张云雷快要接近释放的边缘。最后梦里的他死死抱住杨九郎，下身极速耸动，又一次射在他身体里。

许是梦里的感受太直观，张云雷缓缓睁开了眼睛。

身下暖洋洋的，烘托着暖和的全身，直让人放浪形骸。尤其是硬起来的那根东西，此刻温暖又爽利。

他伸手探下去想摸摸自己的东西，入手却是软软的皮肤。

张云雷吓了一跳，下意识地把被子一掀。被褥遮掩下，杨九郎吞吐着他的性器，吃的满脸都是液体。

tbc.


End file.
